The invention relates to a method for producing an integrated circuit including a fuse element, a fuse-memory element or a resistor element.
Fuse-memory elements are used for the nonvolatile storage of binary information. A fuse-memory element includes an electrically conductive connection, for example a metal-metal connection, with a low junction resistance. The programming state of the fuse-memory element is modified by at least partially cutting the electrically conductive connection. The two programming states of the fuse-memory element are therefore characterized respectively by a low junction resistance and a high junction resistance of the fuse-memory element.
The electrically conductive connection of a fuse-memory element will be melted when required either by applying a current or by the action of a laser beam. Depending on the method the fuse-memory elements, by using which the respective connections can be cut, will be referred to as electrical fuse-memory elements or as laser fuse-memory elements.
In the German technical literature, the terms “melt bridges”, “cuttable melt bridges” or “fusible links” are occasionally used for fuse-memory elements. The term “fuse” is however much more common in the German technical literature. Fuse-memory elements will therefore be referred to below.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.